


Goodnight My Angel

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Daddybatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Daddybatch inspired by the song "Lullabye" by Billy Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight My Angel

You feel the bed move just a bit, you assume Ben is just going to the bathroom and you roll over and try to fall back asleep. 

Just almost as you are about to fall asleep again you hear you're little girl Eva crying through the baby monitor. She's just three weeks old now. 

You start to get up but then you see Ben walk in on the monitor's screen and start to speak. 

"Princess Eva, my darling girl." Ben is in the nursery now and you listen intently. 

"Shh, shh. It's okay sweetheart, daddy's here now." Ben moves around the room bouncing her tiny body softly. 

She doesn't stop crying so he moves to the rocking chair. Setting down and cradling his beautiful daughter in his arms. He rocks softly back and forth and started to sing to her. 

"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabyes go on and on  
They never die, that's how you and I will be"

Eva finally stopped crying when he started to sing. By the end of the song she was silent and sound asleep again. He continued to rock her gently. 

"Daddy and Mummy love you so much princess. We waited so long for you and we're so happy to finally see you and hold you, and yes even hear you." He chuckled at that last word. 

Watching him with Eva made you tear up. The hormones were still keeping you on an emotional roller coaster since giving birth to Eva. If you were happy you cried, sad or mad, you cried. It wasn't many moments that didn't make you cry. The other night when Benedict said he loved you, you cried. Poor Ben was a mess you were sure, he worried about you when you started to cry. 

Through blurry eyes you saw Ben putting Eva back in the crib and walked out of her room. You were still crying as Ben walked back into the room. 

"Darling... Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I just saw you on the monitor with Eva." You cried.

"Oh love." Ben sat beside you on the bed and wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close. You rested your head on his side. 

"It just makes me so happy to see you with her. It's perfect." You sniffled.

Ben put his hand on your arm and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I'm happy to love, thank you so much for making me so happy. Let's get some sleep before our princess decides to wake up again." He smile and kisses my forehead then wiped the tears from my cheeks. We both laid back down and fell off asleep.


End file.
